Love Finds a Way
by XxKatzClawxX
Summary: What happens when Ashley a Back-up Dancer for Justin Bieber Opens up to him, will they like eachother as much as before, or will it crush what they have?Rated M For Rape, Substance Abuse and language in later Chapters,Not done yet,R&R will update when can
1. Opening Up

_Ashley's POV_

_*DREAM*_

* * *

_I sat in my room doing my homework, I tried to focus on my work, I really did but I knew what was coming I, knew he was going to take advantage of me. He never was inside of me though, but he loved to make out, Ugh I can't believe I call him dad._

_With that I heard my father stumble up the stairs, 21 to his room 12 to mine,_

_I count in my head_

_1.._

_2.._

_3.._

_4.._

_5.._

_6.._

_7.._

_8.._

_9.._

_10.._

_11.._

_12.._

_Stop………_

_NO…I screamed in my head, _

_He walked in, "Look at my smart little flower" he patted my head and sat down. At first he was just doing what he usually did, touch my face, my neck my breast. Sometimes I ask why. _

"_Lie down hun I'm going to show you something different."_

_I did as told or the bruise on my arms and legs will be worse. He began with my shirt, Bra, my pants. I was scared. He began to fondle me, my nipples hurt._

"_Daddy, stop it, my chest hurts."_

"_SHUTUP!, your nipples are hard, they don't lie"_

_He took off my PJ Pants, CRAP! I wasn't wearing undies._

" _Airing out for me I see Good" He Slurred at me_

_He began to touch me in a way none should be touched by their father, at that moment I needed to find a way to get out. That was until my Big brother walked in, NO not with him to. He loved to hurt me too. Ever Since my mom died, they've been taking there anger and sexual needs out on me. _

"_DAD!, Save some for me" and with that he walked out. _

_After he was done touching me he did the unthinkable, he took of his pants and boxers. He was stiff. My Own father thrust inside of me. _

"_AAAAAAAHHHHH" I Screamed_

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I woke up, my red hair sprawled across my white pillow like fire. I turned over only to see the face I love. Justin Bieber. I could never tell him though. I'm his back up dancer. Some people think that it's weird that a scene girl is a hip-hop dancer, but Justin finds it interesting.

I Could Never Tell Justin I loved him though, I can never let anyone in ever again.

I'm Ashley Wilson, and I'm a rape Victim.

" Ash, …why can't we be more than friends" he asks me with curiosity in his brown eyes, they glisten like a perfect little pearls against the white of the bed.

" Justin," I say while getting out of the bed we share on the tour bus. (an; I believe girls and guys can sleep in a bed and not have sex TAKE THAT MOM!)

" There's so much I want to tell you, but I just….." he cut me off

"THERE'S ALWAYS SOMEHTING, ASH" I yelled " RIGHT NOW PICK SOMETHING,"

"JUSTIN, IF ONLY YOU COULD UNDERSTAND!!"

He , pointed for me to sit down, I did. " Ash, I'm sorry I bursted out but, I've known you for 2 years, and I love you.

* * *

*_FLASHBACK*_

_*Ashley is 5 years old.*_

"_Hey Daddy , Darry now that Momy is gone you guys will be here right?"_

"_yes, I love you honey."_

* * *

"okay Justin, I'll tellyou, but promise not to see me any different?"

He Smiles and kisses my forehead, "Promise"


	2. Lossening Down

"…………And That's My Story," I held my breath. He just Stared at me, for awhile I thought he was blanked out.

"Oh, Ash I'm so sorr…" 

The Bus Halted to a Stop. "what in the name of all that is good and well in this world was that for!"

I heard Pattie yell, she had a temper problem with everyone, except me and Justin. Sometimes I think it's because she wants Justin to be happy, so she's nice to me. I walked out the bedroom, she was in her hair curler's and sweats.

"hey Pattie"

"Morning hun`, we stop for rehearsal's in an hour. Wheres Justin?" She asked

"He's awake, but in Morning Shock" Pattie looked at me in a weird way, I just giggled back at her. I walked back in the room, closed the door. Only to be grabbed in a bear Hug.

"Ash, I'm sorry all those things happened to you, but if you let me inside your world, you'll be one less lonely girl"

"*sarcasm* oh Justin I love you soooo Much" he laughed and for a second I saw, Just Justin Bieber. Not some pop star who performed night after night. Then seconds later.

"YOU GUYS STOP FLIRTING AND COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST"

Well, Pattie is nice sometimes………

When Justin let me go I noticed he was ready and I was in my PJ's.

"Hah you loser, your not even ready" He Taunts.

"Yeah well, atleast my name goes with the law of grammar"

"What?" I love his face when he's confused. (AN: the grammar law is I before E accept after C {bIEber}Get it)

"Nothing" and with that he left me to do my morning routine. Although there was that familiar Itch That came back from my youth.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I stopped in the girl's bathroom, went into the stall and took out my only friend._

_The Syringe, that needle was with me. He Brought high because the world was low. I took a whisk and poke it in my arm. _

_Oh, the Rushes and the heat just feel so good. I walked out stumbling in the halls._

"_Fuck it" I thought, "who needs school," and I walked out. _

I walked to my bag and got out my needle.

" Old Buddy, Nice to see you" I Mumbled.

I walked over to the door and locked it. It didn't matter, that Justin Loved me or that people cared about me. All that mattered was this moment with a friend who's been with me, longer than Justin has.

OOHHHH, She's bad LOL

But basically the attitude I'm, trying to give is she's independent but she needs someone sometimes.


	3. Going Under

I was going under, and it felt good. All those nights I spent, crying over what happened to me, or even who cared about what happened. This moment felt good and no one was going to take it away from me.

*BANG BANG*

"Ash, are you okay." Asked a scared Justin.

He unlocked the door. "Crap!" I thought "He has a key"

He saw me, stumbling to get up. I was embarrassed.

"Ash, you missed rehearsal. All of it" he said. Whoa I was out for that long?

"Did the……..And now I'm… umm" I couldn't speak. For a second Justin was laughing at me? Why was he laughing?

Then it all went black. For awhile that is. Soon after it was a deep shade of blue, everything was so...…Magical. Soon my blue paradise was crashing on me. I heard crying from the clouds. The walls were falling.

" NO!" I screamed . I came out of my Trance. Justin was there, puffy eyes and all.

" Justin, I.."

With that he Kissed me. It was hot and wet and salty. It was a hot mess but I liked it. He Let me breath after.

"You're a horrible Kisser" I said

He laughed that adorable laugh. "Ash, you blacked out. I saw the needle and drugs and, I don't want you to die on me. I love you." He said oh so sweetly. I was mad though, "Then why were you laughing at me"

" I wasn't I was crying but the drugs messed up your brain, Ash…. Or should I say Ashley Lyn Wilson, I don't want to see you do drugs EVER again." He said in a Manly voice.

" I promise Mister Bieber, or should I say my new boyfriend?" His eyes lit up like a child in the candy aisle.

" I'm glad your letting me in, now where were we" he kissed me but no I didn't want to stop"

"JUSTYBEAR!!" a female voice screeched……………….

CLIFFFYYYY LOLOL Hope you like it sorry it's short but all my chapters are gonna be this long cause im soooo busy nowadays


End file.
